Osiris
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Vegetation Death The Dead Justice Harvest | domains3e = Good, Law, Plant, Pride, Repose, Retribution | worshipers3e = Attorneys, Druids, Embalmers, Judges, Paladins, Rangers, Seekers of Rightful Vengeance | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Just Reward" (light flail or heavy flail) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = White crown of Mulhorand above crossed ceremonial crook and flail | homeplane2e = Arcadia/Buxenus | realm2e = Heliopolis (Memphiria) | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Vegetation, death, the dead, justice, harvest | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Osiris ( ) was a member of the Mulhorandi pantheon. He was god of the dead and death itself, meting out justice in the afterlife. He was also a god of plant life, especially as it related to the harvest of food. He was known as Osirant in Thay, and by the name Ozrikotep in Unther. History Osiris was murdered by Set in a struggle to claim the power of slain Re. He was later resurrected by Isis and Nephthys. Relationships Osiris was the son of Geb and Nut. He was the brother of Thoth, and Isis was his wife. Osiris considered Kelemvor an ally. Osiris and Set were fierce enemies. He also countered the will of Mask when possible. Avatar , Nephthys, Osiris, Set, Sebek. ]]Osiris typically appeared in one of two primary forms. The first was that of a Mulan warrior with green skin, dressed in robes and bearing the crown of a king of Mulhorand. The second form was that of a royal mummy. Powers and Abilities Creatures were stunned merely by standing in the presence of Osiris. He possessed total control over the undead and non-sentient vegetation. He could kill with a touch, and change shape at will. Other Manifestations The will of Osiris was often communicated through animated plants and creatures such as lammasu. ; Grinning skull : A skull appeared in tombs to warn away intruders. ; Man of night : A single man appeared and began reaping the fields before disappearing, to signal the time of the harvest. ; Weather : Fierce winds led an individual to the site intended for his tomb. Church of Osiris of Osiris. ]]The position of priest in the church of Osiris was usually hereditary; members typically belonged to the House of Osriant, and could claim at least one divine incarnation of Osiris among their ancestors. Priests of Osiris spent much of their time traveling Mulhorand and settling disputes. They left serious court matters to the clergy of Horus-Re. They also presided over burial procedures, and served as guardians of the Land of the Dead. The principle temples of the church of Osiris were the Crypt of Shadows located in Jhalhoran and the Gateway to the Afterworld, which was located in Mishtan. Many crypts in Mulhorand also contained shrines dedicated to the Judge of the Dead. Worshipers Active worship of Osiris was small, though all in Mulhorand respected his teachings. Priests of Osiris usually wore linen skirts and sandals. They shaved their heads and usually wore a headdress. They painted a series of three concentric blue circles on their forehead, a symbol of their priestly calling. When equipping for battle, clergy of the church of Osiris favored the highest quality armor, weapons, and other equipment available, but avoided excessively displaying their wealth. Divine spellcasters of Osiris prayed for spells at dusk. Affiliated Orders Most Mulhorandi paladins were followers of Osiris. ; Order of the Risen Scepter : Drawn exclusively from those who died in combat with servants of Set and subsequently raised from the dead (perhaps spontaneously by the power of Osiris), they were primarily paladins and rangers that did nothing but hunt minions of Set. They were casual about dying because they were granted the power to return from death unaided if killed by Set's minions in an unjust or dishonorable way. ; Brotherhood of Those Who Smile in the Face of Death : This order of paladins served as the militant branch of the church of Osiris. ; Guardians of Skuld : Formed after the Time of Troubles and led by the church of Anhur, this organization counted followers of Anhur, Osiris, and Isis among its members. Celebrations and Festivals The clergy of Osiris presided over burial proceedings in Mulhorand. ; Passing of Eternal Contentment and Justice : A ceremony performed during the burial of the dead. The ceremony varied depending on the status of the deceased. Commoners received the rite of Low Passing, nobles got the rite of Middle Passing, and members of the royal family received the rite of High Passing. ; Highharvestide : A celebration of the bounty Osiris provided that year. ; Midwinter : The clergy of Osiris spent the day renewing the defensive measures protecting crypts in Mulhorand. Appendix Gallery Image:Resurrection of Osiris.jpg|Resurrection of Osiris. References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Repose domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Grave domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Nature domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of Buxenus Category:Inhabitants of Arcadia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes